A Lost Fox's Mystical Adventure
by Chillman22
Summary: Having only his name and no memory, Naruto finds himself in a forest with blond rabbit-shaped fox ears and a tail, along with fangs and claws, years later he and his snake finds a new creature in his forest, after meeting her and giving her some food, the girl takes him to Drake City, how will Naruto the fox adapt to his new environment maybe the girls will help. Up For Adoption.


**I'm surprised no-one has done a Naruto/Mysticon Crossover yet, considering how long it's been on for, also I've re-posted this in order to rename it, since I needed a better title.**

 **Here's the plot for season 1 that I copied from wiki for everyone to get a basic understanding of the show:**

 **In the mystical realm of Gemina in a place called Drake City, four ordinary teenage girls are chosen to become the legendary heroes known as the Mysticons by the all-powerful Dragon Disk. They will undertake an arduous quest to find the four spellbooks and symbols of mystical power from the Codex to achieve their full powers and save their world from Dreadbane and stop him from resurrecting the former leader and deceased Queen of the Spectral Hand, Necrafa, and save their world from new evils, just as the original Mysticons did one thousand years ago.**

 **Also if you want to watch the show, you can see it on (** **www. watchcartoononline. com) since it is an interesting cartoon.**

 **So if anyone is interested in adopting it, please feel free to tell me.**

 **A Lost Fox's Mystical Adventure.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **The Forest of Brynn.**

A young, 13 year old blond boy finds himself in a weird glow-y forest, with burned and tattered clothes, having no memory of who he is and where he came from, the only thing he can remember is 'Naruto' moving to a stream, he dips his head in and sucks up as much water as he can, without drowning by it, after drowning his thirst, he lifts his head out of the water and shakes the excess off.

Once done, Naruto looks at the water again, seeing his reflection, though now having a good look at himself, he see's he has blond rabbit-shape fox ears, his eyes blue with slitted pupils, along with having fangs, not only that but his fingernails are claws, feeling something moving behind him, he looks around and sees a long bushy tail coming out of his tailbone.

Having lost his memories, the young fox-boy can't remember if he ever was a fox-boy, but seeing as it doesn't seem important at the moment, he just left it alone and rushes into the forest on all fours, disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

 **Few Years Later.**

Having lived in the forest, Naruto became the alpha of the place, all the animals respect Naruto, hell he's even got a extremely poisonous snake hanging round his shoulders, that he somehow trained to act as a bow for his arrows, (Got the idea from One Piece Amazon Lily, since they don't have to worry about their bows breaking.)

His state of dress was what you'd expect a Native American Hunter would wear, leather handmade shoes, along with a loincloth, along with the green jewel that was with him, his hair grew to the small of his back, were he has it tired by a stripe of leather so it doesn't go into his eyes much, yet because of his hunting and forging, his body has become lean and flexible, with muscles as proof, yet strong enough to smash a bolder, since he doesn't wear anything on his upper body, his muscles would make any girl drool at the site.

Also due to his tail and ears, the only type of hair Naruto has is on his head, ears and tail, meaning he doesn't have any bodily or facial hair on him.

At this moment he was laying on a branch, relaxing with his snake coiling itself to act as a makeshift pillow for Naruto, with Naruto eating an apple with one of his legs swinging.

Though a few minutes later, he heard someone whooping a few miles from his place, sitting up with his snake, they both saw an object falling from the floating thing in the sky, they weren't bothered by the ship since it passes every now and again, but the object caught their attention, looking to one another with puzzled faces, Naruto smirked at finding something interesting, with the snake giving a snake version of a smirk, so the snake coiled around Naruto's shoulders and the forest-teen leapt off on all fours to investigate.

Having landed down to the floor of the forest, seeing if the object landed on the floor, Naruto and his snake looked around the forest, that is until they heard yelling from above them, looking up Naruto saw a human-shaped creature heading straight for him, wondering what it is, Naruto took a step back and held his hands out, which the person and long-eared creature landed in.

Taken by surprise at being saved, Zarya looked towards her savour and ended up seeing a pair of the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen, so full of innocence and purity, along with the curious slits for pupils, though what scared her into jumping off was the snake wrapped around his neck, after a good distance, Zarya saw a puzzled look on the handsome teen's face along with the snake's somehow, though as she was looking her face became bright red, since the young man was topless, along with only having a loincloth covering him, showing her his muscles.

Even though his muscles made her think he was a heartthrob, seeing his rabbit-shaped blond fox ears and tail, made her think he was also cute and wild as well, seeing something move on his hip, she saw a quiver full of handmade arrows, though what puzzled the mysticon was she couldn't see a bow on him.

Naruto, getting down on all fours, slowly moves towards the being shaped like himself, only different in some places. (I think I'll skip this part, since it's like a Tazan meets Jane, type of moment, though Zarya would be more uncomfortable and awkward around Naruto.)

Because Naruto was around, Zarya didn't have to worry about the wild animals, seeing as they spotted a few mushroom monsters looking at them, but what caught Zarya's attention was that the monsters were scared of Naruto, seeing as Naruto's snake wasn't going to eat her or Choko, she got a little bit closer to Naruto for protection.

Coming to a stream, Naruto took his leather shoes off, his snake slivering off his shoulders and waited, Naruto carefully wadded into the water, knee-deep with a few fish swimming around, wondering what Naruto was doing she was about to ask, that is until Naruto swiped his hands a few times, sending five fish on to the land like it was nothing, it impressed her.

What Naruto did next was gut them and skinned them using his claws, after cleaning four of the five fishes, while giving the last one to his snake, he skewers them on an arrow each, then began to collect wood and places them in a bundle, after Naruto takes an arrow and strikes one of his sharp claw on the stone arrowhead and to the city-girl's amazement, sends a few sparks to the wood, starting a fire, soon he places the four fishes next to the fire to cook.

It didn't take the fishes long to cook, passing one to Zarya, one to Choko, along with one for himself, they began eating, though all Naruto did was rip his fish in half with his jaws, bones included, then swallowed the fish in two bites, taking the last one he did it again, thankfully Zarya was brought up on the streets so this type of eating wasn't new to her.

That is until Malvaron finds them both, trying to get Zarya to return and help the others, though what he didn't expect was a snake taking the shape of a bow, with an arrow pointing at him, though Zarya was now surprised and realised why he didn't have a bow in open view, though afraid that Naruto would shoot her friend, she slowly moves her hand on Naruto's arm and pushes it down, telling him that it was okay and that the stranger was a friend, seeing as Naruto saw how upset Zarya was at Malvaron's arrival, Naruto thought the teenager was an enemy.

After things calmed down, with Malvaron convincing Zarya to return, the two of them got on the griffin, taking an extra person and his snake with them, since Zarya doesn't want to leave her new friend, they make their way back to Drake City, hopefully to help their friends.

Look out Drake City, Naruto the fox is on his way for a new adventure, not to mention surprising the other Mysticons of what Zarya found in the Forest of Brynn, though no doubt a certain princess will want to teach the wild teen about how to interact better with people, though Piper may end up interrupting along the way by scratching Naruto behind the ears.

* * *

 **The pairing would be Naruto/Zarya, since they're both kindred spirits, though if you want Naruto to be with one or more of the other Mysticons it's up to whoever adopts this idea.**

 **If you want, it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Mysticons.**


End file.
